Los misterios de Bokkun
by Bokkun love
Summary: El falso Dr.Robotnik secuestra a Bokkun llevandosélo a otra dimensión,para poder rescatarlo Sonic y sus amigos hacen tregua con Eggman y a medida que van a ir a rescatarlo se encuentran con los mayores secretos ocultos de Bokkun y algún que otro de Eggman también.¿Qué tipo de secretos se encontrarán?¿Podrán rescatar a Bokkun de las malvadas manos del falso Dr.Robotnik?


Todo era un día tranquilo y como siempre el estaba luchando con Sonic con su nuevo robot gigante.

: !Jajajaja¡ Sonic,¿te rindes?Nadie puede vencer a mi super eggandroid.

Sonic:Eso ni lo sueñes Eggman.

Aparece Tails con el tornado X y le lanza a Sonic un anillo mágico.

Tails:Toma Sonic cógelo.

Sonic: Gracias Tails.

Sonic coge el anillo y empieza ha hacer su movimiento giratorio hacia el robot,lo destruye atravesándolo

:Maldito erizo azul,!te arrepentirás de haber destruido mi grandioso eggandroid¡

Sonic: Si claro ¿no ves que cara de tener miedo tengo?

:Veremos a ver quien reirá el último Sonic !Jajajaja¡

El se va y vuelve a su base. Decoe y Bocoe bagan por el pasillo muy cansados.

Decoe:¿Sabes Bocoe?

Bocoe:Que Decoe.

Decoe:Estoy cansado de hacer esto todos los días,aunque mejoremos los robots nunca ganaremos a Sonic,eso dalo por hecho.

Bocoe:(Suspira)Ya lo sé,pero ya sabes que el nunca se va ha rendir y tú lo sabes.

Aparece Bokkun que pasaba por el pasillo.

Bokkun:¿Qué chicos,habeís ganado?

Decoe:No hagas preguntas tontas Bokkun,tu ya sabes que siempre perdemos.

Bokkun: ¬¬ Yo solo preguntaba,quien sabe algún día puede que ganéis.

Bocoe:Eso sería muy novedoso,pero ya sabes que eso no ocurrirá ni soñándolo.

De pronto se siente un temblor en el suelo. Todas las alarmas de la base se encienden y un ejército de robots corren por los pasillos.

Decoe,Bocoe y Bokkun:!Aaahh¡ ¿Qué es eso?

Los tres corren hacia el laboratorio de .

Decoe:¿Qué pasa ?

Bocoe:Sí,¿qué pasa doctor?

:Se está detectando un gran actividad sísmica en nuestra zona.

Bokkun:¿Qué es una actividad mística?

Bocoe:No Bokkun, es actividad sísmica y es un terremoto ¿sabrás que será eso,no?

Bokkun:!Pues claro que sí¡Tampoco soy analfabeto.

Decoe:Pues a veces un poco que si.

:!Callaos¡ Decoe y Bocoe preparad las cosas para subir a la nave.

Decoe y Bocoe:Vale doctor.

Cuando en la sala solo estaba Bokkun y el Bokkun dijo una cosa en la que el no le pudo dar respuesta.

.

:¿Qué Bokkun?

Bokkun:¿Usted sabe lo que pasa?

:No,no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Bokkun:Sé que lo sabe.

:¿Me estás subestimando,Bokkun?

Bokkun:No,solo respondía mi pregunta.

:¿Cómo respondes a tu propia pregunta?Además,para haberla respondido tú mismo no Hubiera hecho falta haberme preguntado ¿no?

Bokkun:Y lo sé,solamente quería una respuesta para varias preguntas,solo eso.

El se quedó muy pensativo e inquieto por aquello que dijo Bokkun. Hasta que vinieron Decoe y Bocoe.

Decoe:Ya está doctor,lo hemos preparado todo.

Bocoe:¿Qué le pasa doctor?Se le ve un poco preocupado.

:!Yo no estoy preocupado pandilla de imbéciles¡Vamos a la nave.

Se fue el de la sala.

Decoe:¿Qué le has dicho Bokkun?

Bocoe:Sí eso.

Bokkun:Yo nada.

Bokkun les respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara y se fue hacia la nave muy feliz. Los dos robots le siguieron. Despegó la nave y se dirigieron a la costa suroeste de la costa de la isla. De pronto vieron un gran portal negro en el mar. Y como era de esperar Sonic y sus amigos estaban allí presentes.

Sonic:Vaya Eggman,creía que te se habían pegado las sábanas y que no ibas a venir.

:Sonic dejáte de tonterías esto es algo serio. No sé de donde ha salido eso.

Knuckles:Creía que esto era obra suya.

:Pues no.

Amy:¿Y si nos está mintiendo?

Sonic:Cálmate Amy,creo que dice la verdad.

:¿De veras?

Sonic:No,pero sé que usted no es tan ingenioso para hacer este portal tan avanzado.

:¿Qué insinúas,que no soy un genio?

Bocoe:Bueno...puede...

:¿Tú también Bocoe?!Verás cuando te mande al desguace¡

Bocoe:!No doctor,retiro lo dicho¡Usted es el mejor.

Dr,Eggman:No es muy creíble pero lo dejaré pasar.

Bocoe:Uff...

Decoe:De una buena te has librado.

Bocoe:Ya ves.

De pronto del portal salen unos robots lanzando bolas de energía oscuras,eran demasiados y Sonic y sus amigos lucharon contra los robots,pero eran invencibles y se estaban agotando. Mientras seguía la lucha un ser muy conocido salió del portal !era el falso doctor Ivo Robotnik¡

:!Jajajaja¡ Te doy una última oportunidad ,déjame ser el verdadero doctor Robotnik y te lo agradeceré.

:!Ni lo sueñes,copión¡

:Pues entonces no me has dejado otra alternativa,te arrebataré tu más preciada codicia,es decir,tu verdadero punto débil y así no tendrás más remedio que dejarme ser el verdadero

doctor Robotnik.

:No sé de lo que me estás diciendo,yo no tengo ningún punto débil.

:¿De veras?

El sacó de su nave una aspiradora y empezó a absorber a Bokkun. Bokkun se cogió de las manos del y Eggman se dispuso a tirar de él.

Bokkun:! no me suelte¡

:No te preocupes Bokkun,no te soltaré.

Bokkun:¿Me lo promete?

:¿Pero qué clases de preguntas son estas en esta situación?

Bokkun:Solo digame si lo promete, ¿si o no?

:Lo prometo.

:Oh,que conmovedor,que pena que esto no dure mucho.

El dió más potencia con la aspiradora y Bokkun se soltó de las manos de Eggman.

:!No,Bokkun¡

Bokkun:!Me lo prometió¡!AAHH¡

Bokkun fue absorbido

:Bueno,ya es hora de que me vaya !xao¡

:!No te vayas idiota,devuélveme a Bokkun¡

Pero en ese mismo instante se cerró el portal.

:!Noo¡

Una vez ya vencidos los robots Sonic fue en busca del .

Sonic:¿Qué pasó?

:Que ¿que pasó? Pues mientras que tú montabas tu pequeño numerito con esos absurdos robots se ha llevado a Bokkun.

Sonic:¿Y eso,por qué?No le servirá mucho de ayuda Bokkun excepto para dar la lata. Ya verás que dentro de unos instantes lo trae de vuelta con un dolor de cabeza que ni se lo imagina.

Decoe:Pero lo que a mí me sorprende es cuando dijo que le quitaría su mayor tesoro y se ha llevado a Bokkun,no creo que él sea un tesoro ¿no?

Sonic:¿Su mayor tesoro?¿Y se ha llevado a Bokkun?No me encaja. Eggman¿Bokkun llevaba algo de valor encima.

El no respondió,pero Decoe respondió en su lugar.

Decoe:No que nosotros sepamos,además el jet-pack lo dejó en la nave.

Sonic:¿Entonces que es lo que quería decir que Bokkun era un tesoro?¿Es qué está fabricado con algo valioso?Es que para ser un robot no lo veo como un tesoro.

:Es que no es un robot.

Sonic:!Qué¡¿Entonces que es?Todo este tiempo he pensado que era un robot.

:Y así tenía que ser hasta que llegó el día de hoy.

Sonic:¿Qué insinúas Eggman?

Decoe:Doctor,doctor se lo va ha contar.

Bocoe:No puede,eso hará que la situación se ponga peor.

:Lo sé,pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y además antes o después lo tendrían que saber voluntariamente o a la fuerza ¿no?

Bocoe:Sí doctor pero...

:Nada de peros,se lo voy a contar si o si.

Sonic:¿El qué me vais a contar?

:Es mejor que vengas a mi base y también lleva a tus amigos no querría contar más de dos veces a cada uno la historia en el futuro.

Tails:¿Es qué lo ibámos a saber de todos modos?

Decoe:Sí.

Todos fueron a la base de Eggman. Se sentaron en los bancos de una sala y entró Eggman.

Sonic:¿Tan importante es eso que nos vas ha contar?

Knuckles:Espero que esta no sea otra de tus trampas para quedarte con la esmeralda principal.

Amy:Cómo te se ocurra hacerle algo a mi Sonic te voy a dar.

Cream:Bueno,dejad que nos lo explique el y luego podréis decir lo que queráis.

Bocoe:Gracias Cream,eres muy amable de tu parte tranquilizando a todo el mundo.

Cream:De nada.(con una sonrisa)

:Bueno,habrá muchas preguntas y sorpresas,pero prefiero que os la reservéis para el final.

Se apagaron las luces y se encendió un foco alumbrando a Eggman.

:Todo comenzó el día en que me fui al espacio en busca de minerales de otros planetas para reforzar mis robots. Aterrizemos en un planeta desierto con más de 40ºC y estaba en la nave en mi laboratorio. Ese planeta me recordaba a algo pero no sabía,en las noches que pasaba en ese planeta tenía unas series de imágenes del pasado,una mujer llevando a un bebé huyendo de la gente de la Armada Mundial,la mujer corrió hacia un laboratorio y metió al bebé en una cápsula,antes de meter lo abrazó y le lloró diciéndole "espero que me perdones por esto hijo".Metió al niño en la cápsula y...

Knuckles:¿Y qué?

Decoe:Shhhh,el doctor está contando la historia.

:Y en el momento en el que lanzó al niño al espacio,se escucharon unos tiros y saltó una voz muy familiar "!pero que le habéis a mi hija,inútiles¡" esa voz estaba llorando. El bebé pasó por un agujero de gusano cayendo a un planeta paralelo similar al de la Tierra solo que esa no era la Tierra. Como todo bebé no podría sobrevivir solo en medio de la nada en un planeta desconocido,pero fue recogido por una familia humilde que lo crió como a su propio hijo,ese niño se le fue llamado como lo tenía en una tarjeta escrito por su madre. El niño fue creciendo y se interesaba por inventar cosas para ayudar a la gente,de eso sus padres adoptivos estaban muy felices. El niño presentó uno de sus mejores inventos al concurso multinacional de Mobius,era el concurso más importante ya que ellos si le gustaban su invento le daban una beca y pagaban sus estudios para seguir inventando cosas. El niño presentó su máquina era un vehículo que se transformaba en un avión,coche,moto,tren,autobús,etc. Pero no le dieron el premio y le dijeron con muchísima crueldad "menudo invento si es que se le puede llamar así,¿y tu quieres ser inventor?mejor métete en un desguace dividiendo el metal del hierro,si es que sabes diferenciarlo,¿no?!Ja!ajaja¡"Todo el mundo se rió del niño y él no sabía de lo que había fallado,es que ni se lo dijeron y eso le enfadó diciéndoles "yo seré vuestra peor pesadilla y vuestro peor mal,os arrepentiréis".

Amy:Espera un momento,¿por qué lo sabes tan bien lo que dijo?

Decoe:Shhh,en silencio Amy.

:No,es mejor que lo sepa.¿Por qué creéis que soy un genio malvado y quiero destruir Mobius,alguna razón se tendrá que tener?,¿no?

Tails:Supongo.

Sonic:¿Qué insinúas Eggman,que ese niño eras tú?

Decoe:Imposible,el no sería así,no tendría un pasado tan malo.

:Pues la verdad...es que sí,ese niño era yo.

Todos:!Qué¡

Decoe:Doctor,no me lo puedo creer,¿entonces esos sueños era la historia de porque los humanos están en otro planeta y usted es el único humano en todo este planeta?

:Exacto,y si me dejarais terminar la historia os lo agradecería. Bueno el caso es que después de esos sueños fui a dar un paseo por la base y pensé "soy un genio malvado lo tengo todo a mi disposición,robots,puedo construir cosas,destruirlas...pero nunca he sentido el amor hacia otro ser,me refiero al amor materno,ya me hago mayor y cuanto más lo piense más se me van ha echar los años encima. Entonces me dirigí a mi laboratorio y empecé a crear a mi pequeño ser,lo hice como todo bebé,que no tuviera una cualidad muy desarrollada solo porque le haya instalado un chip como a mis otros robots,no esté comenzará como un ser orgánico normal y corriente. Le instalé mi ADN,un poco de mi sangre,etc. En general,lo creé como mi abuelo creó a Shadow,solo que este era sangre de mi sangre. Después de cuatro semanas el ser dió a vida,era un simple bebé con el que le bauticé como nombre Bokkun que es un nombre islandés que traducido al español significa "querido",lo llamé así porque cuando lo vi sentí algo que nunca sentí hacia otro ser,es como si ese bebé conectase conmigo en ese mismo instante.

Sonic:Espera un momento Eggman,entonces Bokkun es tu hijo con parte de tu ser y de tu ADN,no me lo puede creer.

Bocoe:Eso significa que...

:Sí,que en que llegara el caso en que yo me fuera, el sería mi único y legítimo heredero.

Sonic:!WOW¡

Amy:¿Y por qué nos decía que era un robot?

:Para cubrir mi única debilidad.

Sonic:¿Debilidad?

:Sí,así es. Si vosotros hubierais sabido esto habríais utilizado a Bokkun como rehén para que dejara de hacer maldades,¿no?

Cream:Es verdad,usted me secuestra muy a menudo.

:Por supuesto,no te secuestraría para tenerte de adorno en mi base,bueno,hasta ahí llegamos.

Sonic:¿Y Bokkun sabe lo de su hijo y todo eso?

: No sabe que él es el heredero y no quiero que él lo sepa hasta que yo me vaya,¿lo entenderéis,no?Además no lo llaméis hijo,tampoco no quiero ser tan maternal,solo...descendiente mío.

Tails:Por supuesto que lo entendemos,pero menuda alta tecnología tiene cuando quiere.

Sonic:Bueno,¿y qué hacemos aquí parados mientras podríamos salvar a Bokkun?

:No es tan sencillo Sonic,no supero esa tecnología,odio de admitirlo pero es verdad.

Sonic:Y lo sé,pero habrá alguna pista.

Decoe:¿Cómo que pista?

Sonic:No me digáis que no os habéis dado cuenta.

Todos:No, ¿el qué?

Sonic:Cuando luchábamos contra los robots,Bokkun estaba muy tranquilo como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

:Es verdad,antes de ir a ver lo que pasaba en la costa Bokkun me preguntó que si sabía lo que estaba pasando y le dije que no,él me respondió muy seguro de sí mismo que yo si lo sabía,le pregunté a que venía esa pregunta y me dijo que solo quería una respuesta para responder a varias preguntas,eso no lo entendí.

Decoe:¿Y solo eso?Ha Bocoe y a mí nos dijo que pudiera llegar el día en que vencierámos a Sonic,cosa que el nunca ha dicho,siempre a dicho que como sigamos así no vamos ni para el ritmo de las tortugas ninja y eso si que son tortugas lentas pero ninjas.

Amy:Menuda contestación,es penosa.

Bocoe:Ya, que le vamos hacer es un niño de 6 años.

Knuckles:¿Y si vamos a su cuarto?

Decoe:Nunca nos ha dejado entrar en su cuarto.

Bocoe:Es verdad no quiere que limpiemos su cuarto,él lo limpia.

:Podemos intentarlo.

Sonic:¿Cómo que podemos?

:La contraseña de su cuarto es muy complicada y difícil de jackear.

Tails:Pues lo intentaremos.

Todos se fueron hacia la habitación de Bokkun.

La puerta decía la siguiente contraseña:La más linda flor de todas su campo sembrado de verde y su color mas bonito y dulce que pueda tener,¿qué es?

Tails:Me he fijado que esta es la única zona que no tiene cámaras de seguridad,¿por qué?

Decoe:Bokkun no las quiere y las destrozó,no le gusta que le miren como si fuera un ladrón de joyas.

Amy:Se trata de una flor,¿sabéis cuál es la flor favorita de Bokkun?

Bocoe:No,ni siquiera sabiámos que le gustaban las flores.

Knuckles: Eggman usted le puso algunas de sus características ponga la que le gusta a usted,tal vez sea la correcta.

Amy:Y el color nos daría otra pista.

:Tal ve...pero...solo tenemos una oportunidad o si no saltará la alarma y se enterara Bokkun.

Todos miraron de reojo a Eggman.

:!Ah,es verdad no está¡Pues pon el color amarillo y las amapolas.

Amy:¿Las amapolas amarillas?

:!Qué son bonitas,pon lo ya Tails¡

Tails:Allá vamos.

De pronto saltó la alarma.

Sonic:!No es¡¿Pero que le gusta a este niño?

Cream:Mmmm...!Ah,ya lo sé¡

Todos:¿El qué?

Cream:La semana anterior lo vi en un campo lejos del parque,estaba lleno de tulipanes rojos y Bokkun dijo "que bonitas y huelen tan bien,me gustan mucha y además es que lleváis mi color preferido en vuestros pétalos que orgullosas deberéis de estar".

Tails puso los tulipanes rojos y se activó la puerta.

Tails:!Por fin¡

Todos entraron y vieron el cuarto gigantesco lleno de papeles pegados en la pared y muchísimos peluches. Pero de pronto...los peluches comenzaron ha andar y hablar.

Osito de peluche:Hola soy Mimosín,y vosotros no sois Bokkun,!chicos atadles¡

Todos:!Qué¡Nosotros venimos en son de paz.

Mimosín:Y yo vengo de la Guerra Mundial !ja¡

Barbie:Hola chicos,¿habeís visto a Bokkun?Dijo que me iba ha enseñar ballet.

Un dragón de peluche llamado Valentín se dirigió hacia los chicos.

Valentín:Hola Cream,Amy,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Decoe,Bocoe y .

Sonic:¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

Valentín:Soy el peluche preferido de Bokkun,el que le protege de sus miedos y su mejor amigo.

Decoe:Bokkun no es tan infantil para dormir con peluches y menos con un dragón enclenque.

Valentín:No soy enclenque,soy un dragón valiente y por muy pequeño que sea puedo hacer grandes cosas,me lo enseñó Bokkun.

:¿Cómo podéis hablar y tener conciencia propia?

Valentín:!Oh¡ . Soltádlo,tu eres la semilla que creó el árbol,en otras palabras gracias a ti pudimos hacer lo que hacemos,pero también Bokkun a tenido gran parte de todo el experimento.

:¿Qué yo qué y Bokkun?

Valentín:Usted siempre ha sentido como si alguien lo observase,¿no?  
:Sí y eso me pone de los nervios.

Valentín:Pues ese ser que te observa es Bokkun.

:!Qué¡

Valentín:Sí,él te admira como eres aunque tus inventos se destruyan a él le encanta verte crear cosas y siempre te observa,mira esta ecuación,esto serán jeroglíficos pero no es una ecuación,pero le pone empeño y gracias a ti nos pudo mecanizar por dentro y ser como somos ahora y si no se lo cree mire en las paredes.

Eggman miró asombrado a las paredes,las paredes tenían pegados dibujos de Bokkun y Eggman poniendo "los mejores",otro de Eggman con un corazón poniendo "el mejor papi del mundo",otro de Decoe y Bocoe poniendo "mis hermanos los mejores" y otra con Eggman,Decoe,Bocoe y Bokkun cogidos de la mano poniendo "os quiero por lo que sois no como seáis".

Valentín:Te quiere mucho Eggman y no sabes que está todo el día hablando de ti.

Sonic:Bueno,que se nos echa el día encima y tenemos que recatar a Bokkun.

Velentín:¿Rescatar?

Amy:Sí,el falso Robotnik ha secuestrado a Bokkun.

Barbie:!A Bokkun,a mi Bokkun¡¿Mi alma gemela perdida en un lugar remoto?Me voy ha rescatar a mi cari.

Amy:¿Cari?¿Tu Bokkun?¿Estas enamorada de él?

Barbie se puso colorada:!Por supuesto que no me gusta¡ Y además a él no le gusto le gusta otra chica. Es mi cari de cariño,lo quiero con locura.

Amy:¿A quién quiere Bokkun?

Barbie:A...

Le tapo la boca Valentín a Barbie.

Valentín:Venga Barbie,no digas eso él te quiere con locura y tu lo sabes.¿Quién fue el que te recogió del frío y triste suelo cuando te abandonaron?

Barbie:Él. Bokkun me cuidó,me hizo ropa nueva y una casa.

Tails:¿Bokkun haciendo vestidos y una casa?

Barbie:Sí esta es de la estación de primavera de este año,dice Bokkun que soy una delicia de modelo y que me realzan los ojos como diamantes con estos vestidos.

Barbie les enseñó a todos un montón de vestidos.

Sonic:¿Tan poético es Bokkun?Vaya y sabe hacer muy bien vestidos.

Valentín:Si es que no has visto si casa.

Barbie les llevó a una casa gigantesca de la altura del aramario. Lo abrió y había un ascensor,una discoteca,varias habitaciones,una televisión de plasma,etc.

Todos:Wow.

Knuckles:Vaya con Bokkun no me lo esperaba saliendo de él.

Sonic:Bueno,a lo que ibámos,hay que salvar a Bokkun.

Valentín:Soltadles,y que todos os presentéis en la entrada secreta.

Los soltaron y le llevaron hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

Cream:Disculpe señor Valentín,pero aquí no hay nada.

Valentín:Me puedes llamar solo Valentín y es verdad lo que dice Bokkun eres encantadora.

Cream se sonrojó.

Amy:Cream o soy yo o los peluches tienen toda la razón del mundo "encantadora"

Cream:¿Qué quieres decir?

Amy:Nada...

Valentín dio unos toques a la pared y se requería una contraseña.

Puerta secreta:La quiero,la amo,me la como con palomitas y si no con mantequilla.¿Quién es el amor de mi vida?

Velentín sacó de unos de los cajones del comodín un colgante con forma de corazón lo abre y lo introduce en la puerta. La puerta se abre.

Amy:¿Quién está en ese colgante Valentín?

Valentín:Nadie a quien no se pueda ocultar.

Todos se meten en el túnel y bajan como en un tobogán. Llegando a una gran sala secreta subterránea.

Decoe:¿Qué es todo esto?

Valentín:Lo hizo Bokkun,es su centro de baile,de cantar,de tocar los u¡instrumentos y de todo lo que quiera sin que nadie le observe.

:Pues si tanto quiere que no le observemos que él no me observe.

Sonic:Bueno,vamos a lo que vamos,¿para que nos has llevado aquí?

Barbie:Seguidme chicos.

Barbie les conduce hacia una pared. La pared pide la contraseña.

Puerta:Las bombas mi pasión,la química y la física también lo son,entonces¿qué significa H2O?

Knuckles:!Otra puerta no¡

:¿También fabrica sus propias bombas químicamente?

Valentín:Le chifla la física y la química,él ha inventado todas la bombas.

Bocoe:Entonces haciendo uno de sus experimentos él la lió y se tuvo que bañar,¿no?

Valentín:Exacto,sino se quedaría de color fucsia.

Decoe:Con razón,si el teme más al agua que a un gato. No quiere bañarse,hay que atarle con una cuerda y eso lo digo literalmente

Barbie:Bueno,nosotros nunca hemos abierto esta puerta,pero si usted doctor quiere poner la contraseña.

:Por supuesto.

Puso la contraseña y se abrió la gran puerta. Había desde bombas nucleares hasta mini bombetas.

Sonic:Esto ya va pintando bien.

Valentín:Venga,no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Todos:!Sí¡

Knuckles:Vamos a hacerle pedacitos a ese falso robotnik.

Sonic:Bien,y ahora ¿como pasamos por el portal o cómo lo creamos?

Valentín:Fácil,con el agujero negro temporal.

Bocoe:¿Agujero qué?

Valentín:Bokkun hace unos meses encontró chatarra en la costa y se la llevó para construir cosas,pero al meter un disco le llevó a otra dimensión.

Amy:¿Y se perdió?

Valentín:En absoluto,si lo utiliza siempre como si fuera la puerta de su casa.

Decoe:¿Y por qué Bokkun se aleja más de nosotros hasta este punto?

Valentín:Lo siento pero le prometí a Bokkun que no se lo diría a nadie y ya sabes que las promesas de Bokkun son cadena y no se pueden romper.

Decoe:Es verdad.

En ese mismo instante el recordó cuando le prometió a Bokkun que no le soltaría y le soltó.

:Pongamos en marcha la máquina,¿dónde está?

Valentín:Detrás del piano clásico.

Eggman se dirigió hasta la máquina y la puso en marcha. Todos entraron en la otra dimensión. Era Mobius solo que habitado por seres robotizados.

Cream:Amy,tengo miedo.

Amy:No te preocupes Cream yo estoy contigo.

Sonic:Pues allá vamos.

Tails:!Espera Sonic¡Hay que idear un plan.

Sonic:Vale,¿y cuál es el plan?

Tails:Pues...

Antes de que Tails pudiera hablar todos se fueron por su propio pie a salvar a Bokkun.

Mientras en la base del falso Robotnik.

:Bokkun,¿crees que este traje me realza más la figura?No quiero parecer ridículo cuando el mundo sepa quien soy en realidad.

Bokkun estaba en una jaula de hierros.

Bokkun:Para empezar el traje¿te lo ha elegido tu mamá o eres tu que no sabes ni por donde va una camiseta y para terminar !eres un copión,tu no eres el verdadero¡

:¿Por qué dices lo de la camiseta?Es el peor insulto que he escuhado en mi vida.

Bokkun:No,lo digo porque te lo has puesto de al revés.

:!Oops¡

Un robot se dirige hacia el falso Robotnik pero es atacado por Sonic.

:!Sonic!Maldito erizo azul verás.

Amy:¿Verás qué?

Aparecieron toda la banda y atacaron al falso Robotnik. Lo ataron a una silla.

Sonic:¿Por qué...?

Bokkun:No llega ni a poder ponerse bien una miserable camiseta,para que veas.

Decoe:!Bokkun¡

Bocoe:!Hemos venido a rescatarte¡

Bokkun:!No si ahí llego pandilla de inútiles¡

Barbie:!Ese es mi Bokkun¡

Bokkun:¿B-B-Barbie?¿Qué haces aquí?!Valentín tú también¡

Sonic:Bokkun,lo sabemos todo.

Bokkun salió de la jaula.

Bokkun:Dios mío que vergüenza.

:Al contrario Bokkun me siento muy orgulloso de ti?

Bokkun:¿De mí?

:Sí ti,ah y Bokkun si quieres saber como invento mis robots o hacer una ecuación me lo puedes decir,yo nunca te diré lo contrario.

Bokkun se sonrojó.

Cream:A Bokkun,esto es por que soy encantadora.

Cream le dio una beso en la mejilla a Bokkun y él se puso aún más colorado.

Sonic:!Eh,Bokkun¡Que te estas poniendo más rojo que un tulipán.

Todos:!Jajajaja¡

Pero Bokkun estaba más que colorado.

Knuckles:Bueno,¿y qué hacemos con este falsante?

Sonic:Llevarlo donde debería estar.

Bokkun:En un agujero negro en medio de la nada encerrado para toda la eternidad.

Decoe:No es mala idea.

Echaron al falso Robotnik al agujero negro y volvieron a su mundo. Bokkun paseando por uno de los pasillos de la base se topó con Eggman.

Bokkun:!Oh¡Hola doctor Eggman.

:Siento no haber cumplido la promesa.

Bokkun:No pasa nada.(con una sonrisa)

:!Ah¡¿Y qué significa que una sola repuesta puede responder a varias preguntas?

Bokkun:Todas la preguntas circulan por un tema determinado,¿no?

:Sí.

Bokkun:Pues con una sola repuesta el tema ya está resuelto.

:Pero no entiendo lo que me querías decir.

Bokkun:Sé que usted es listo y bondadoso,y sabía lo que había que hacer.

:Yo no lo sabía.

Bokkun:Sabía lo que había que hacer,¿no?

:Sí,pero...

Bokkun:Pero sabía a lo que se enfrentaba,¿no?

:No sé a lo que te refieres.

Bokkun:A algo grande. Ustesd me respondió que no,pero no sabía que estaba negando.

:¿El qué?

Bokkun:Dijo que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba,pero sí a lo que vendría. Así

que todas mis dudas se resolvieron en esa minúscula respuesta.

El se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, pero decidió olvidarlo y llevar a todos a la otra dimensió siguió normal y todos los secretos de Bokkun fueron revelados,excepto algunos...¿sabéis a lo que me refiero, no? (al colgante,su amor secreto y algunos más).


End file.
